At the present time, tube bending fixtures are made on a "construct as you go" basis. A toolmaker decides on tool orientation and bending sequence, and then the necessary tools are designed and built one tool at a time. The tool for making the second bend is not started until the tool for the first bend is built, or at least designed, and so on. The tools for each fixture are custom made, and then discarded when the fixture is no longer needed.